character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izuku Midoriya (Canon)/DreamcrosserSquad
|-|School Uniform= |-|Costume Alpha= |-|Costume Beta= |-|Full Cowl= Summary Izuku Midoriya is the main character of the manga/anime series "My Hero Academia." Izuku Midoriya was one of the unlucky 20% of people to be born without a Quirk; a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Because of this, he has been given loads of torment from other kids at school, especially from his rival, Katsuki Bakugou. Although, that didn't stop his dream of becoming a hero. His dream turned into a reality when he had met the No. 1 Hero, and his lifelong idol, All Might, who believed he could become a hero. Therefore, All Might put Midoriya through an extensive 10 months of training, and had bestowed him his Quirk, making Midoriya the ninth holder of One For All. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C. High 8-C with 20% | 8-B. Much higher with 1,000,000% Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (Hero name and childhood nickname given to him by Bakugou, and is sometimes called this by Uraraka) Origin: My Hero Academia Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapter/Episode 1-3), 15 (Time-Skip), 16 (From Hero License Exam Arc) Gender: Male Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, One For All User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to others), Shockwave Generation (As seen here), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (With Delaware Smash Shoot Style wearing his upgraded gloves) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Shinso. Cut through a training robot with a piece of metal and grabbed Kouta with his teeth after he sent him flying) | Building level+ (Kept up with Bakugou using 8%. Fought and injured Stain alongside with Todoroki and Iida, and is comparable to Yo Shindo). Large Building level with 20% (Should likely be superior to before. Believed he could defeat Chisaki with a strike to the head) | City Block level (Left a large crater during his fight with Chisaki. Superior to Yo Shindo, who can survive the recoil of his own Quirk). Much higher with 1,000,000% (Broke through Muscular's augmentation, knocked him out and incapacitated him with his 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash, who effortlessly defeated Deku using Full Cowl 5% and had overpowered Izuku's previous usage of One For All 100%) Speed: Normal Human (Ran a 50-meter test in 7.02 seconds) with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to Bakugou's explosions and Todoroki's ice) | Transonic (Left a graze on Gran Torino and can keep up with a restrained Stain), at least Transonic, likely Supersonic with 20% (Superior to 5% and 8%. Impressed Chisaki with his speed, who only dodged his attacks because they were straightforward) | High Hypersonic (Shigaraki compared his speed with All Might's, who had just before casually blitzed several fodder villains), higher with 1,000,000% (Blitzed Muscular) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of lifting All Might, who weights 255 kg, dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of several months) | Varies with One for All. Ranges from Class 5 (Should be comparable to Kirishima with Shoot Style) to Class M (Kicked Monster Chisaki sending it hundreds of meters in the air at 100%, and his 1,000,000% is far superior. Stronger than Mount Lady) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class+. Large Building Class with 20% | City Block Class. Much higher with 1,000,000% Durability: Building level+ (Can withstand several explosions from Bakugou. Took a beating from a restrained and casual All Might, who was still more than capable of effortlessly destroying parts of buildings and ripping off the asphalt of the streets across several blocks with a single shock wave. Took hits from a casual Muscular and from Stain, and after his training with All Might, Izuku can barely withstand the power of One For All at 20% without hurting himself too much) Range: Standard melee range. Several tens of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which is specially made by the Support Department to resist wear and tear and provides support to his arms and legs and protection to his face with its mouth guard. Intelligence: Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. However, he lacks real combat training and thus has poor combat technique due to his inexperience with his Quirk, relying almost entirely on his wits and whatever power he can crank out of One For All to win. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'One For All:' Izuku's Quirk gives him access to the stockpiled power of the eight wielders before him, granting him a tremendous boost in strength and speed. Though he still has to demonstrate superhuman speed, improved reflexes and great durability to the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, and agility. However, if Izuku doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Deku's body to help him break out of mind control. **'Detroit Smash:' Izuku emulates All Might, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. However, this attack pulverizes the bones in his arm, effectively rendering it unusable. **'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One for All's power into two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those two fingers. This attack is powerful enough to generate a fissure in water deep enough to keep aquatically-inclined Villains from escaping after being pelted with Mineta's sticky balls. It was also powerful enough to repel the waves of ice Shouto Todoroki sent at Izuku during the Sports Festival. **'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku's exceeds his normal 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with great force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation, which matched Izuku's previous uses of One For All 100%, and incapacitate him. *'One For All Full Cowl:' This technique allows Izuku to activate One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him slightly enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. **'Shoot Style:' A variation Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One for All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. **'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. *'One For All 20%:' Izuku uses 20% of One for All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. **'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Chisaki managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Chisaki wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk. *'One For All Full Cowl - 100%:' Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of his body, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Chisaki. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with Eri's help. Key: Without One For All | 5% to 20% One For All | 100% or Higher Category:DreamcrosserSquad Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8